War
|breed = Mythical Horse |color = Dark red, black, and brown |speed = Fast |health = Extremely high |stamina = Unlimited |location = Anywhere in New Austin }} War is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics War is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The player can tame War in the wild. War is dark red with a mane and tail that turns from black to light gray. War possesses a blazing mane and apparent battle scars. The flames which engulf its mane, tail, and hooves ignite the Undead on contact, transforming them into smoldering ash after ramming them two to three times. War also possesses infinite stamina. Location When exploring the map, a blue area on the radar will signify that the player is close to this or another mythical creature. War is spawned in New Austin, usually near Gaptooth Ridge. War can also be found just outside of MacFarlane's Ranch, Armadillo and Fort Mercer. Trivia *War's flames are not actually strong enough to kill the undead in one pass and will go out soon after hitting an undead unless they are struck multiple times. *Undead bulls and Undead horses seem to be unaffected by War's flames. *War's flames do not appear during cutscenes. *While a player is riding War at night, glowing hoof-prints can be seen for a moment where War has stepped. *If War dies, his flames will slowly extinguish. *When standing underwater on War, there will be a very tiny glow of fire, but no flames. *When standing still in the wind, it is possible to see sparks from War blowing in the direction of the wind. *If the player summons the War Horse then War straight after that, then War will spawn with the War Horse's texture. It will also be on fire. *It is unknown whether this is a bug on either console, but there is a significant contrast between the color of War's fire in the PS3 version compared to the X360. The PS3 version War has bright yellow flames, similar/identical to the colors and shade of fire already in the game. On the other console (X360), War's flames are a medium orange, unique from the fire already in the game. This difference is also present on the PS Now and Xbox One/One X versions of the game. Both variants of War can be seen in the Gallery. Glitches/Bugs *Sometimes, if the player fast travels to Manzanita Post, a second War will be hitched to the post. This is a glitch. If it dies, nothing happens, and the regular War the player has tamed will be unaffected. This glitch also happens with the three other Horses of the Apocalypse. *Whistle for War, mount it and switch to the Blood Pact of another Horse of the Apocalypse then dismount, mount the other horse then switch back to War's blood pact and whistle. There will be two Wars near each other. (Note: do this in an open place so that the first War will remain in sight and can be caught up to.) **The above glitch works for all four Horses of the Apocalypse. **Rarely, War may randomly die. This is probably a bug or the game registers War being on fire and causes him to take damage. **War tends to follow the player if they jump off a cliff near him. (This will kill him) *There is a glitch in which if an undead pulls the player off of their horse, the undead may glitch first on top of War, before glitching down into War, and then walk along inside the horse, still chasing the player. War will move with the undead. The undead can still be killed normally and will hit the player normally. *There is a glitch when traveling to another destination. Sometimes War will be invisible, but his flames are still there. The player can mount him, but the horse will not move. After dismounting, he should appear again. **When entering the invisibility glitch with War, his flames will disappear and won't be the player's mount. *There is a glitch upon first entering Mexico, War's flames will go out for a while and then come back on when the Chupacabra is found. *Sometimes, the blue circle that signifies War's location will not appear, and you will be left to find War without the aid of the map. *As of June 2014. When playing as Undead Marston. War will spawn without his flames and lose his abilities and steer south. This only happens when summoned via blood pact. *An extremely rare glitch resulting in not being able to tame War. He will buck you off the instant you get on. This happens when he spawns from between MacFarlane's Ranch and Armadillo. Sometimes, however, if you are in the process of aiming your lasso and attempt to ride War, you will not be bucked off. This can also result in you being in control of the horse. Though, this may lead to the game crashing after an attempted save and you will only be able to ride War without being bucked off while aiming the lasso. Gallery File:War3DModel.png|3D model of War File:WarHorsebreaking.jpg|Taming the War horse! File:WarHeadshot.PNG References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html Navigation de:Krieg es:Guerra Category:Mounts in Undead Nightmare Category:Mythical creatures in Redemption